ALWAYS
by justcassy
Summary: House toma medidas extremas para retomar sua sanidade.


**ALWAYS**

**Autora: Cassy**

**Censura: Nc-17**

**Spoilers: Under My Skin Promo e Both Sides Now Press Release ( se não quiserem saber o que tem no promo e no release...não leiam! )**

**Resumo: House está perdendo a sanidade e toma medidas extremas para retomar a razão.**

**PS: Gente isso é apenas o que eu gostaria de ver nesses episódios...só minha imaginação fértil criando asas, então se preparem porque TUDO pode acontecer hehehehe.**

**Dedicatória: A minha beta querida Ari e a minha amiga do peito Michelle....fubazinha, TE ADORO MINHA FLOR, TE DEDICO ESSA! **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Princeton Hospital**

A equipe de House estava toda reunida na sala quando Cuddy entrou trazendo um arquivo em suas mãos.

- O que está acontecendo aqui, onde está o House? Questionou Cuddy, tentando esconder o quanto estava preocupada.

- Mais atrasado que o habitual. Comentou Taub.

- Bem, Foreman, vocês tem um caso...Traga o House aqui o mais rápido possível ou ele está despedido, entendeu? Indagou Cuddy, ainda tentando esconder sua preocupação com House.

- Nós já tentamos o telefone...celular...ele não atende! Exclamou 13.

- Tragam ele para cá ou não vou pensar duas vezes antes de despedi-lo. Disse Cuddy, retirando-se da sala em seguida.

Assim que ela deixou a sala de House, sua mente não conseguia parar de pensar se ele estaria bem ou não, já que ele se abriu com ela, dizendo o quanto a morte de Kutner havia perturbado sua mente. Ela caminhou mais alguns metros e bateu na porta ao lado.

**Sala de Wilson**

- Entre. Permitiu Wilson.

- Você sabe do House? Perguntou ela.

- Atrasado mais uma vez? Acho que a prostituta deve ter feito um serviço completo essa noite. Provocou ele, só para ver a reação de Cuddy.

- Uma Prostituta? Questionou ela, enciumada.

- Eu te peguei não é mesmo! Exclamou ele, batendo na mesa.

- Do que você está falando, Wilson?

- Do seu ciúme pelo House....primeiro Cameron...agora a prostituta...Comentou Wilson, com ar vitorioso.

- Você está imaginando coisas, eu só estava preocupada, ele nunca chegou tão tarde assim e comentou comigo que não está dormindo há várias noites. Explicou Cuddy.

- Ele comentou com você? Mesmo? E quando foi isso, numa tórrida noite de amor selvagem? Perguntou Wilson, curioso.

- Ei, cale a boca, Wilson! Gritou Cuddy, envergonhada.

- Eu só estou brincando, Cuddy, vamos lá, cade o seu espírito de esportiva? Brincou o oncologista.

- Pare de brincadeiras, eu estou falando sério. O que está acontecendo com o House? Você sabe de alguma coisa que eu não sei, não é mesmo? Completou ela.

- Vá falar com ele. Diga a ele o quanto está preocupada, talvez isso ajude e o faça se abrir com você. Disse Wilson, agora em tom mais sério.

- Você sabe que isso não vai adiantar, House não se abre com ninguém e ele nunca vai aceitar minha ajuda. Afirmou Cuddy, com sinceridade no tom de voz.

- Você não é 'ninguém', Cuddy...não para o House. Talvez ele se abra e aceite sua ajuda, talvez não, mas pelo menos você não poderá dizer que não tentou. Aconselhou Wilson, enquanto colocava uma das mãos sobre o ombro direito de Cuddy.

- Vou pensar a respeito. Afirmou ela, dando as costas para o amigo e seguindo em direção à porta.

**Casa de House**

Ele estava deitado na cama, olhando para o teto, e Amber estava deitada ao seu lado, acariciando seu rosto quando as batidas na porta começaram.

- Você não vai atender? Disse Amber, ainda passando as mãos pela barba crescida de House.

- Eu quero ficar sozinho. Não quero falar com ninguém. Afirmou ele, sem olhar para Amber.

- E se for "ela"...talvez "ela" esteja preocupada com você...Disse Amber, provocando-o.

-Ela não se preocupa comigo, ninguém se preocupa! Exclamou House, virando-se de costas para Amber.

E as batidas na porta foram se intensificando.

- Não seja estúpido House, abra a porta, é "ela", eu tenho certeza. Afirmou Amber.

- Eu não quero que ela me veja, não assim...Afirmou ele, com tristeza na voz e no olhar.

- Se você não for abrir a porta...eu irei, levante-se dessa cama House e abra a porta, AGORA! Gritou Amber.

House se levantou e antes que pudesse alcançar a porta, ouviu uma voz conhecida.

- House, abra essa porta! Eu sei que você está aí! Posso ouvir sua voz! Exclamou Foreman.

Tudo que a mente de House conseguia pensar era "graças a deus, não é a Cuddy", mas ao mesmo tempo um sentimento de desapontamento tomou conta de seu inconsciente.

- O que você quer aqui? Perguntou House a Foreman, assim que abriu a porta.

- Nós temos um caso, você precisa vir comigo. Afirmou o neurologista.

- Não, não preciso, tirei o dia de folga. Respondeu House, batendo a porta na frente de Foreman, que a segurou.

- Cuddy disse que se você não for trabalhar está despedido. Afirmou Foreman, categoricamente.

- Viu só, eu disse..."ela" está preocupada e mandou o Foreman para ver como você estava. Disse Amber, sorrindo para House.

- Cale a boca! Gritou House para Amber, assustando Foreman.

- House, você está bem? Perguntou ele.

- Me dê esse maldito arquivo! Exclamou House, pegando-o a força das mãos de Foreman e batendo a porta em seguida.

- Bem, eu acho que isso significa que ele vai trabalhar...Comentou Foreman a si mesmo.

**Princeton Hospital **

Enquanto a equipe realizava todos os exames possíveis no paciente, House aproveitou a deixa para ir se aconselhar com seu amigo.

**Sala de Wilson**

- Preciso da sua ajuda...Disse House, abrindo a porta sem bater.

- Eu tenho uma paciente agendada para daqui 5 minutos House, o que está acontecendo? Questionou o oncologista.

Naquele momento, Amber se aproximou da cadeira em frente à mesa de Wilson e colocou os pés sobre a mesa.

- Você vai contar a verdade a ele? Vai contar que está alucinando comigo? Questionou Amber, encarando-o com ar curioso.

- Eu...não consigo dormir. Afirmou House.

- Cuddy já me contou. Disse Wilson.

- Ela te contou? Quando? Questionou House, alterado só ao ouvir o nome dela.

- Ela está preocupada com você. Você deveria ir conversar com ela. Afirmou Wilson.

- Não posso falar com ela...ela não entenderia. Estou tendo....alucinações. Continuou House, enquanto passava as mãos pela barba já bem crescida e pelos cabelos ainda mais despenteados do que o habitual.

- Alucinações? Com que frequência? Perguntou Wilson, preocupado.

- O tempo todo...Respondeu House.

- O que você está vendo, House? Continuou Wilson, preocupado.

Ele não podia se abrir totalmente com o amigo. Enquanto isso, Amber se levantou da cadeira e surgiu atrás de House, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Conte a ele...você quer contar, não é mesmo? Você PRECISA contar, para não enlouquecer...Mas, você já está louco House, isso é um caminho sem volta...Afirmou Amber.

- Eu vejo pessoas mortas. Disse House, tentando quebrar o silêncio que se perpetuou no recinto.

- Isso não tem graça, House. Há quantas noites você não dorme? Continuou Wilson, tentando entender o que se passava com o amigo.

- Esse é o problema, eu pensei que estava tendo alucinações porque não conseguia dormir, mas noite passada tomei pílulas para dormir e a alucinação não desapareceu. Eu estou perdendo a cabeça Wilson, preciso de ajuda! Gritou House, aproximando-se do amigo.

- Você precisa de um psiquiatra, nós podemos marcar uma consulta....

- Cale a boca! Eu não preciso de um psiquiatra, não estou louco, só estou vendo coisas que não estão ali. Disse House, em estado de negação.

- Você precisa tomar alguma coisa House, ter alucinações, escutar coisas...isso precisa de tratamento. Aconselhou Wilson, tentando esconder o nervosismo.

Assim que Wilson mencionou a palavra "remédio", a mente de House teve um insight, e em um momento de lucidez, ele concluiu o que estava acontecendo.

- É isso. Disse House, esboçando um sorriso.

- O que? Você não vai sair daqui sem antes me explicar, House! Ordenou Wilson.

- O Vicodin...estou tendo alucinações por causa do vicodin, é um dos efeitos colaterais. Afirmou ele.

- Eu sei o que está pensando...você não vai conseguir parar de tomar esse remédio, House, você precisa dele, e EU preciso que você precise dele, só assim vou continuar a existir. Não vou permitir que você me exclua da sua vida- Avisou Amber - Nós dois somos apenas um....

House mais uma vez fingiu que nada estava acontecendo e saiu da sala de Wilson sem dar mais explicações. Se livrar do vício e continuar com a dor seria imensamente difícil, mas ele estava disposto a tentar qualquer coisa para retomar a sanidade e voltar a ser o brilhante House de antes.

**Sala de House**

Cuddy estava em pé próxima à cadeira de House, mas ele não estava ali. Ela aproveitou o momento para tocar o casaco dele que estava sobre a cadeira. Cuddy podia sentir o cheiro da loção de House ao se aproximar do casaco. Perdida em seus pensamentos e preocupações, ela não notou que ele estava parado perto da porta.

- Não quero falar com ela. Disse House a Amber.

- Porque não? Tem medo de não se controlar e beijá-la novamente? Questionou Amber, colocando uma das mãos sobre o peito de House.

- Me deixe em paz. Pediu House.

- Eu sei o que você sente quando a vê...o que você sente é o que eu sinto, esqueceu? Seu coração bate acelerado, sua respiração aumenta de frequência, suas pupilas dilatam, um arrepio percorre todo o seu corpo e você esquece de tudo a sua volta...É assim que você está se sentindo agora. Disse Amber, sorrindo para House.

- Cale a boca e tire suas mãos de cima de mim! Exclamou ele.

- Isso que você está sentindo tem nome, House. Mas você sabe disso, não sabe? Continuou Amber.

Naquele momento os olhares de House e Cuddy se encontraram e nenhum dos dois sabia como agir. Cuddy retirou as mãos do casaco de House e permaneceu paralisada, com os lábios entreabertos, enquanto House fitava-a da porta.

- Isso que você está sentindo....se chama AMOR. Sussurrou Amber ao pé do ouvido de House.

Sem pensar duas vezes, ele desviou o olhar da direção de Cuddy e caminhou o mais rápido que conseguia para longe dali.

- House, pare! Gritou Cuddy, correndo para alcançá-lo.

E ele obedeceu. Parou por um instante e virou-se para trás, encontrando Cuddy parada, apenas o observando. A preocupação era explícita na expressão facial dela, ela sentia pena dele, foi tudo que House pôde concluir apenas ao olhar para ela. E isso era tudo que ele jamais queria que ela sentisse por ele. Com os cabelos desalinhados, a roupa mal passada e barba bem maior que o habitual, a preocupação de Cuddy se tornou maior.

- O que está acontecendo com você? Me diga! Pediu Cuddy, se aproximando dele.

- Eu estou bem. Mentiu ele.

Cuddy foi se aproximando de maneira perigosa, de modo que ela estava a apenas alguns centímetros de House.

- Você não está bem, eu não sou estúpida, House, por favor, me diga o que está acontecendo...Pediu ela, com mais ênfase.

Era como se não houvesse mais ninguém naquele corredor, exceto eles. House permaneceu em silêncio, sem tirar os olhos dela por um instante sequer, e Cuddy esticou o braço, levando-o em direção ao rosto de House, na tentativa de tocá-lo. Ela hesitou por um instante e ele a impediu, segurando seu braço fortemente.

- Não faça isso...Ordenou ele.

- Porque não? Questionou ela.

- Fique longe de mim. Disse ele, após soltar o braço de Cuddy.

Então ele caminhou para longe dela, sem sequer olhar para trás. Entristecida, Cuddy o observou se afastar e decidiu sair dali, caminhando na direção oposta.

- Você pode fugir dela o quanto quiser...mas não pode fugir dos seus próprios sentimentos, seu idiota! Exclamou Amber, que caminhava ao lado de House.

- Enquanto ela estiver longe de mim, eu consigo fugir de qualquer coisa. Afirmou House.

- Por quanto tempo você acha que vai conseguir isso? Tudo que você quer é correr até ela, abraçá-la, tocar cada parte do corpo dela...Sussurrava Amber, provocando House.

- CALE A BOCA! Gritou House, ao entrar no elevador, assustando todos os presentes.

- Eu não existo...quem tem que calar a boca é você. Continuou Amber.

House não podia ficar mais nenhum segundo naquele hospital, a presença de Amber e a proximidade de cuddy estavam o perturbando intensamente. Ele já não conseguia disfarçar e estava despertando a atenção de todas as pessoas ao gritar e falar sozinho o tempo todo. Decidiu voltar para casa e desceu até o estacionamento para pegar sua moto.

- Você não pode ir comigo, eu só tenho um capacete. Disse House a Amber.

- Eu já estou morta, esqueceu? Não preciso de capacete! Exclamou ela, subindo da moto e envonvendo-o pela cintura com os braços - Isso vai ser divertido...Continuou Amber, assim que ele deu a partida na moto.

**Sala de Cuddy**

Ela já não conseguia se concentrar, sua mente só pensava no estado deplorável em que House se encontrava. Seus pensamentos, entretanto, foram interrompidos pela chegada de Wilson ao escritório.

- Se importa de conversar um pouco? Perguntou ele, abrindo a porta.

- Não, pode entrar, eu queria mesmo falar com você....

- Sobre o House? Questionou ele.

- Como você sabia? Perguntou Cuddy, incrédula.

- Ele veio até minha sala, antes de desaparecer do hospital. Está todo mundo comentando Cuddy....

- Comentando sobre o que? Continuou ela, sem entender.

- Que o House está ficando louco...gritando e falando sozinho pelos corredores do hospital. Ele veio ao meu escritório e me contou que está tendo alucinações...o tempo todo. Ele vê coisas e escuta coisas que não existem.

Cuddy congelou ao ouvir o que Wilson estava lhe contando, ela não sabia como encarar aquele fato.

- O que você está tentando me dizer, Wilson, vá direto ao ponto! Ordenou ela.

- Ele mesmo concluiu que essas "alucinações" estavam acontecendo por causa do excesso de vicodin. Ele vai parar de tomar o remédio Cuddy, e eu estou com medo das consequências disso...ele não está preparado para fazer isso sozinho e tão rapidamente, nós dois sabemos de todos os danos que isso pode causar.

Cuddy se sentou na cadeira, pois suas pernas já estavam bambas e ela precisava de apoio.

- O que você quer que eu faça? Perguntou ela, engolindo seco.

- Ele precisa se internar...numa clínica para dependentes químicos. Não vai ser possível se livrar do vicodin e das alucinações sozinho, você sabe disso tanto quanto eu. E você é a única que pode convencê-lo. Disse Wilson, categoricamente.

- Porque você acha isso? Ele está me evitando o tempo todo e me mandou ficar longe dele. Não há nada que eu possa fazer, Wilson, e interná-lo, eu não sei se concordo com essa idéia.

- Cuddy, me escute. House precisa de nós, precisa de você, ele está perdendo a cabeça e eu tenho medo que aconteça o pior. Você é única pessoa que pode convencê-lo a fazer a coisa certa! Reiterou Wilson.

- Porque eu? Porque não você? Questionou Cuddy.

- Porque só por você...ele faria qualquer coisa. Pense nisso. Pediu Wilson, retirando-se da sala em seguida.

Assim que Wilson deixou a sala, Cuddy levou as mãos ao rosto, cobrindo as lágrimas que teimavam em cair. Ela sentia que House precisava dela, mas não sabia mais o que fazer por ele. Por alguns instantes ela permaneceu sentada, passou as mãos pela mesa que havia sido presente de House e que tantas lembranças boas lhe traziam. E sem pensar duas vezes, pegou sua bolsa, seu casaco e saiu dali o mais rápido que pôde.

**Casa de House**

Ele já estava há várias horas sem Vicodin. House começou a suar frio e suas mãos começaram a tremer, mas ele se manteve firme em sua decisão. Seguiu até o banheiro e se olhou no espelho, notando Amber atrás de si.

- Você não vai conseguir...você é o fraco, eu sou a forte. Vamos ver quem vai vencer no final? Indagou Amber, desaparecendo em seguida.

As olheiras de House eram mais visíveis do que o normal, seu rosto estava pálido e ele quase sucumbiu à tentação de tomar um comprimido de Vicodin, "apenas um comprimido!", pensou ele. Entretanto, antes de sucumbir, a campainha de seu apartamento começou a tocar incessantemente.

Perturbado pelo barulho, ele decidiu abrir a porta sem sequer olhar para ver quem estava batendo e sua surpresa foi grande quando notou que ela estava parada a sua porta.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Eu te disse para ficar longe de mim! Exclamou ele, tentando fechar a porta novamente.

- E desde quando eu costumo fazer o que você manda, House? Retrucou ela, impedindo-o de fechar a porta.

- Vá embora. Pediu ele, sem conseguir encará-la.

- Eu vim para conversar com você, depois disso eu posso ir embora se você quiser. Afirmou ela, empurrando a porta para entrar no apartamento.

Quando ela entrou, House fechou a porta atrás de si, mas ainda não conseguia olhá-la nos olhos.

- Olhe para você, House...Wilson me contou. Contou ela.

- Wilson não consegue ficar com a boca fechada, o que ele te contou? Questionou House, furioso.

- Tudo. Respondeu ela.

- Então, você também acha que eu estou louco? Veio aqui para me colocar numa camisa de força? Questionou ele, furioso.

- Você me conhece o suficiente para saber que jamais faria isso, ou pensaria isso de você. Respondeu ela, magoada.

- Então o que você veio fazer aqui? Perguntou ele, tentando esconder dela os tremores que sentia, sentando-se no sofá e escondendo as mãos ao lado de suas pernas.

- Eu sei que você não vai mais tomar Vicodin. Quero ajudar...Comentou ela, sentando-se ao lado dele no sofá.

- Não preciso da sua ajuda Cuddy, quero que você vá embora! Exclamou ele, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos que tremiam.

Cuddy pode notar os tremores e envolveu suas mãos sobre as dele, que estavam extremamente geladas.

- Você está gelado, está tremendo House, por favor, me deixe ajudar! Pediu ela.

- Você não entende...só está fazendo isso parecer pior do que já é...vá embora enquanto eu ainda estou são! Pediu ele, sem se esquivar do contato com as mãos dela.

- House...você está em crise de abstinência, não vai conseguir passar por isso sozinho, pelo menos uma vez na vida deixe alguém te ajudar, me deixe te ajudar...Pediu ela, apertando ainda mais suas mãos sobre a dele.

- Você sente pena de mim, não é mesmo? O pobre e miserável House, que está sozinho e não tem mais ninguém para ajudá-lo...

Sob suas mãos, Cuddy pôde sentir que os tremores dele diminuíram de intensidade e suas mãos começaram a aquecer as dele, até que House puxou sua mão e se afastou dela.

- Me responda! Gritou ele, exageradamente.

- O que eu sinto por você é preocupação...medo...culpa! Respondeu ela, levantando-se do sofá.

O tom de voz de Cuddy era tão alto quanto o de House e ele se assustou ao vê-la naquele estado.

- O que? Questionou House, tentando entender cada sentido das palavras que ela havia dito.

- Eu estou preocupada por que você não aceita minha ajuda, me sinto culpada porque se não fosse por mim você jamais teria que aguentar essa maldita dor pelo resto da sua vida! Desabafou ela, tentando conter as lágrimas que escapavam de seus olhos.

House ficou paralisado ao ouvir cada palavra que ela pronunciava. Olhava para ela, boquiaberto, sem saber o que dizer.

- E do que você tem medo? Foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu perguntar naquele momento.

Cuddy simplesmente tapou o rosto com as mãos, respirou fundo e decidiu responder.

- Tenho medo de que você faça uma besteira....tenho medo...de perder você...Respondeu ela, sem conseguir encará-lo.

Naquele momento, House se aproximou de Cuddy. Enquanto Amber sussurrava em seu ouvido:

- Seu coração está acelerado...seu corpo está estremecendo...sua respiração está ofegante...

Ele tentou não dar ouvidos ao que Amber lhe dizia, apenas abraçou Cuddy o mais forte que conseguia, tentando fazê-la se acalmar.

- Eu disse que você não iria conseguir fugir dos seus sentimentos por muito tempo...Continuava Amber.

E House passou as mãos pelos cabelos de Cuddy, sentindo o cheiro de seu shampoo, enquanto ela retribuía o abraço com a mesma intensidade, encostando o queixo em seu ombro.

- Me desculpa...acho melhor eu ir embora. Disse Cuddy, quebrando o abraço e se afastando dele.

Ela caminhou em direção à porta e ele não a impediu, permanecendo parado de pé junto ao sofá.

- Você vai deixar ela ir embora assim? Questionou Amber.

- Cuddy espere....Disse ele, virando-se em direção a ela.

- Que foi? Disse Cuddy, antes de abrir a porta.

House seguiu em direção à porta e apenas olhou para Cuddy por alguns instantes, sem saber o que dizer, muito menos como agir.

- Você quer me beijar, não é mesmo? Questionou Cuddy.

- Eu sempre quero beijar você...todos os dias, todas as noites, toda vez que eu te vejo. Respondeu ele, sem conseguir controlar as palavras que saíam de sua boca - Você não sabe quantas vezes eu tive que me controlar para não beijar você na frente de todo mundo, sem me importar com o que aconteceria...Quantas vezes eu te dei as costas e fugi com medo de não me conter e você pensou que eu só estava te evitando. Você não tem idéia de como eu me sinto quando estou perto de você...Completou ele.

Cuddy ficou boquiaberta tamanha a surpresa ao ouvir aquilo da boca de House. Ela não acreditava no que estava ouvindo, seria mesmo real?

- Então por que você não me beija agora? Perguntou ela, sem pestanejar.

- 150 batimentos cardíacos por minuto....180 batimentos por minuto....210 batimentos por minuto...Ande logo House, antes que "nosso" coração não aguente mais! Reclamou Amber, olhando para o relógio.

O rosto de House foi lentamente se aproximando de Cuddy, e ele se inclinou para tocar os lábios dela. Os dois fecharam os olhos ao perceberem o que estava prestes a acontecer. House encostou os lábios sobre os dela, delicadamente, como se quisesse primeiro se certificar de que ela era real. Ao sentir a textura dos lábios de Cuddy sobre os seus, ela o convidou a entrar, abrindo os lábios e encostando sua língua sobre a dele. Suas línguas travaram uma batalha para ver quem vencia a exploração. House puxou o corpo de Cuddy para si, tendo mais acesso ao interior de seus lábios. E quando eles finalmente se separaram em busca de ar, Cuddy se pronunciou.

- Então, é só isso? Questionou ela, provocativamente.

- O que mais você quer, Cuddy? Perguntou ele.

- O mesmo que você, House. Respondeu ela, categoricamente.

Ele não pensou duas vezes antes de puxá-la para mais um beijo, mais intenso e profundo que o anterior. Beijar Cuddy era mais viciante do que Vicodin para House naquele momento, ele não conseguiria parar, a não ser que ela quisesse, o que não parecia o caso. Ele a levantou o quanto suas pernas conseguiam e puxou o corpo dela para junto do seu, sem que seus lábios se separassem dos dela. Mas suas pernas não aguentavam por muito tempo, e para aliviar a dor ele a encostou sobre a porta da entrada, enquanto Cuddy enlaçava suas pernas sobre os quadris dele.

- House, você está bem? Questionou ela, ao notar que ele massageava sua perna direita.

- Melhor do que nunca...Afirmou ele, beijando-a novamente.

Enquanto seus lábios se mantinham unidos, House fez questão de mostrar a Cuddy o quanto ele a queria e em um movimento preciso com os quadris, a fez gemer ao sentir o contato por cima das roupas que ambos usavam.

- Ah...House...Suspirou ela, apertando ainda mais as pernas ao redor dos quadris dele.

Dessa vez ele gemeu ao sentir a pressão que ela estava fazendo sobre a área mais sensível de seu corpo. House desencostou Cuddy da parede e a girou, caminhando com ela em direção ao quarto.

No meio do caminho eles não conseguiam resistir ao excesso de roupa de ambos. Cuddy ajudou House a retirar o paletó, enquanto ele, furiosamente, jogou o casaco dela no chão e levou as mãos para a blusa que ela mantinha embaixo do casaco, arrancando-a o mais rápido que conseguia. Cuddy estava quase totalmente exposta a ele, da barriga para cima, e House não conseguia manter as mãos longe da pele nua e macia que ela exibia. Assim que ele tocou a parte inferior de suas costas com as mãos, Cuddy sentiu um arrepio percorrer cada mílimetro de seu corpo. House foi então subindo as mãos para a parte de traz do sutiã que ela usava, soltando-o rapidamente. Antes que ele pudesse perder o equilíbrio novamente, encostou Cuddy na porta do banheiro, enquanto o sutiã escorregava entre seus corpos. Ele pressionou seu corpo sobre o dela, apenas para sentir a suavidade de seus seios sobre a camisa azul que ele vestia. House sentiu os mamilos dela se enrijecerem com a pressão que ele fazia sobre eles, enquanto Cuddy deslizou uma das mãos por entre seus corpos, até o zíper de House, abrindo-o lentamente para senti-lo entre suas mãos.

- Cuddy...você não sabe o que está fazendo...Avisou ele, pressionando firmemente os quadris em direção à mão dela, involuntariamente.

- Eu sei muito bem o que estou fazendo, House...não se preocupe. Avisou ela, cobrindo os lábios dele com os seus.

House a ajudou a se livrar das mangas da blusa, e acabou rasgando-as, jogando o que restou da blusa no chão. Em seguida voltou-se para ela e ficou ali, admirando-a, paralisado por alguns segundos.

- Eu estou realmente enlouquecendo...ou você está realmente aqui comigo? Perguntou ele.

Cuddy sorriu para ele, passou as mãos por sua barba mal feita e encostou a testa sobre a dele.

- Eu estou aqui...e não pretendo ir embora, não essa noite...Afirmou ela.

Ele a beijou novamente, apertando-a ainda mais contra si e a levando em direção ao quarto. Cuddy enlaçou novamente as pernas ao redor dos quadris dele, tentando não perder o equilíbrio. Eles continuaram se beijando até o quarto, e House a encostou na cama, fazendo-a se sentar. Ele começou a se despir, tirando a camisa azul o mais rápido que conseguia, e também a camisa regata que estava por baixo. Em seguida, levou as mãos ao zíper da calça, já aberto por Cuddy, mas ela o impediu de abrir o botão, colocando suas mãos sobre as dele.

Assim que Cuddy mordeu o lábio inferior, House já imaginou o que ela tinha em mente. Ela abriu o único botão da calça jeans que ele usava, puxando a calça em seguida. Enquanto ele estava apenas usando uma samba canção, Cuddy moveu seu rosto em direção ao centro da roupa íntima que ele usava, passou seu queixo sobre toda a extensão dele, sentindo-o enrijecer com a pressão que ela fazia. O corpo de House estremeceu completamente e ele não sabia se era por causa da abstinência ou pelo prazer que Cuddy estava lhe proporcionando.

Ainda sobre a samba canção que ele usava, Cuddy molhou os lábios com a língua e começou a esfregar os lábios úmidos sobre o tecido, substituindo-os por sua língua...o que o fez perder quase completamente o controle.

- Cuddy...oh.... Cuddy....Gemia ele, enquanto pressionava o rosto dela sobre ele, com ambas as mãos, segurando em seus cabelos.

Cada gemido e suspiro que ela ouvia se tornava um convite a continuar, e dessa vez ela estava bem certa do próximo passo. Substituiu sua língua pelos dentes, e os passou por toda a extensão de House, sem mordê-lo totalmente, mas fazendo uma pressão mais forte que o habitual. Naquele instante, House gritou, fazendo-a se assustar.

- House, eu te machuquei? Perguntou ela, assustada.

- Deus...Cuddy..não...mas se você quiser que isso dure, tem que parar...AGORA! Exclamou ele.

Ela não queria parar, não naquele momento, mas sentia que ele estava quase atingindo o clímax e ela nem ao menos estava totalmente despida.

Cuddy se livrou das roupas que restavam enquanto House se livrou da roupa íntima. Ela se deitou completamente nua na cama de House e a mente dele começou a divagar sobre quantas vezes ele havia imaginado aquela cena. Ele apenas ficou observando-a, antes de tomar a iniciativa.

- O que você está olhando tanto, House? Questionou ela, convidando-o a se deitar.

- Você...você é ainda mais bonita do que eu me lembrava...Respondeu ele, passando as mãos sobre as pernas à mostra de Cuddy, subindo em direção a sua barriga.

- Você se lembrava? Faz quase 20 anos, House, não tem como se lembrar...Respondeu ela.

- Eu me lembro de tudo que envolve você, Cuddy. Afirmou ele, deitando-se sobre ela.

- Do que mais você se lembra? Questionou ela, envolvendo os braços ao redor do pescoço dele.

- Que você tem uma pequena marca de nascença...bem aqui...Disse ele, beijando-lhe o pescoço e descendo os lábios em direção à mínima marca de nascença que estava do lado direito de suas costas.

Ela não conseguia acreditar que ele realmente se lembrava e precisava comprovar novamente.

- Não vale, você pode ter visto essa marca agora...e do que mais você se lembra, House? Continuou ela.

House foi descendo os lábios por todo o corpo de Cuddy, beijando cada parte dela, suavemente, perdendo tempo ao mordiscar cada mamilo e senti-lo se enrijecer ao contato. Ele continuou seu caminho, passando a língua ao redor do umbigo de Cuddy, fazendo-a inclinar os quadris, direcionando-o exatamente aonde ela queria.

- Eu me lembro de uma coisa que você odiava...Disse ele, beijando a parte interna de sua coxa direita.

- E o que é? Perguntou ela, ofegante.

- Essa pinta...bem aqui...Respondeu ele, abrindo as pernas de Cuddy e beijando sua virilha.

- Ok, você venceu...eu me rendo! Exclamou ela.

- Eu disse que me lembrava de tudo. Repetiu ele, subindo pelo corpo dela, até que seus rostos se encontraram novamente.

House podia sentir o coração dela bater tão aceleradamente quanto o dele, suas respirações se intensificaram, e ele podia ver o tamanho de seu desejo refletido no olhar de Cuddy.

- Eu quero você...Sussurrou ela, ao pé do ouvido de House, fazendo-o se arrepiar.

Ela abriu ainda mais o ângulo entre suas pernas, convidando-o a se posicionar entre elas.

- Isso é tudo que eu precisava ouvir...Respondeu ele, antes de beijá-la novamente.

Enquanto seus lábios permaneciam unidos, House inclinou os quadris e se posicionou dentro dela. Assim que Cuddy envolveu as pernas ao redor dos quadris dele, ele encarou aquele movimento como um convite para seguir adiante, e em um movimento certeiro conseguiu penetrá-la totalmente, fazendo-a gemer. Cuddy sentia uma mistura de dor, prazer e alívio. Eram muitos sentimentos acumulados e ela não sabia qual deles era predominante. Quando House iniciou seus movimentos com os quadris, ela imediatamente o seguiu, movendo seu corpo em direção ao dele. Eles não pararam de se beijar por um minuto sequer, apenas respiravam alguns segundos, antes de voltarem a se beijar com urgência. Quando ele a penetrou com mais força, Cuddy precisou apertar as mãos sobre o lençol da cama, puxando-o com as unhas para suprimir seu grito. House esticou os braços sobre os dela, e os ergueu acima da cabeça de Cuddy, mantendo-a naquela posição, antes de reiniciar seus movimentos.

Cada movimento de House era mais firme e intenso que o anterior, o que mandava ondas de prazer e dor à Cuddy, fazendo-a perder o controle da situação. Enquanto eles se beijavam, ela acabou mordendo fortemente o lábio superior de House, tamanha a pressão que estava sentindo.

- Você realmente gosta de mordidas não é mesmo...Brincou ele, passando as mãos pelo lábio superior.

Ela apenas sorriu para ele, e o puxou de volta para si.

House sabia que não aguentaria muito tempo, em mais alguns movimentos atingiu o clímax, e soltou todo o peso de seu corpo sobre Cuddy.

- Me desculpe...eu não consegui esperar você...Disse ele, ofegantemente.

Cuddy cobriu os lábios dele com os dedos, fazendo-o se calar, e o beijou em seguida. Era um beijo suave e delicado, diferente dos tórridos beijos que eles haviam trocado anteriormente.

House olhou para ela e viu em sua frente que o objeto de todas as suas fantasias havia se tornado realidade.

- Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que nós fizemos isso...que isso é real...que você é real...Completou ele.

- O que mais eu posso fazer para te provar que eu sou real? Perguntou ela, passando as mãos pela barba de House.

- Você não precisa me provar...eu é que preciso provar você...Sussurrou ele, ao pé do ouvido dela, mordiscando sua orelha em seguida.

Ela sabia que House não estava satisfeito por não conseguir fazê-la atingir o mesmo nível de prazer que ele. O orgulho dele continuaria ferido se ele não conseguisse fazê-la sentir o máximo possível de prazer.

Ele se deitou ao lado dela na cama e a puxou sobre ele.

- Venha aqui...Ordenou House.

Cuddy se sentou sobre os quadris de House, mas aquela não era a posição que ele havia imaginado.

- Mais para cima...Continuou House.

E Cuddy foi deslizando seu corpo, sentada, para cima do corpo de House. Ele podia sentir os fluidos dela em contato com sua pele enquanto ela deslizava sobre ele. Quando Cuddy sentou-se perto do pescoço de House, ele estava quase satisfeito.

- House, o que você está fazendo? Perguntou ela.

- Eu quero você aqui...Disse ele, puxando-a sobre seu rosto - Bem aqui....Completou ele.

House estava deitado e Cuddy sentada sobre seu rosto, apoiando-se na cabeceira da cama, quando sentiu a língua de House dentro dela. Ela apertou as pernas ao redor do pescoço de House, tentando manter a sanidade e o equilíbrio. Ele continuou seu trabalho na região, até sentir os espasmos do corpo dela sobre seu rosto. Naquele instante Cuddy começou a dizer palavras desconexas e House a segurou pelos quadris, tentando mantê-la ali. Enquanto ela se agarrava na cabeceira da cama, House parou o que estava fazendo e a deitou na cama, de bruços. Ele posicionou seu corpo sobre o dela, ainda sentindo-a estremecer totalmente em suas mãos, e a penetrou, por trás. Cuddy se agarrou na cabeceira da cama, tentando relaxar a cada movimento dele, mas os espasmos de prazer que estava sentindo a impediam de retomar o controle de seu próprio corpo. Cuddy cerrou os olhos e apertou a cabeceira da cama com o máximo de força que conseguia, conforme os movimentos de House se intensificavam. Ele simplesmente cobriu os braços dela com os seus e em um último movimento os dois atingiram o clímax, juntos dessa vez, e permaneceram ali, naquela posição por alguns instantes antes de se moverem ou dizerem quaisquer palavras.

House apenas beijou os cabelos de Cuddy, enquanto retomava o ritmo de sua própria respiração. Ele relaxou o corpo e se deixou cair ao lado dela na cama, ainda ofegante e com o corpo molhado de suor.

Cuddy olhou para ele, totalmente nu e exposto naquela posição, como ela jamais havia visto antes.

- Ei...o que tanto você está olhando para mim? Questionou ele, ao perceber que ela não se cansava de observá-lo.

Ela se aninhou ao lado dele na cama, e esticou um dos braços para abraçá-lo, enquanto beijava um de seus mamilos delicadamente.

- Você está bem? Perguntou ela, preocupada.

- Tem como não estar bem com você aqui...totalmente nua e me abraçando? Brincou ele, colocando um dos braços sobre as costas de Cuddy.

- Você sabe do que eu estou falando, House...não mude de assunto. Reiterou ela.

- Eu estou cansado...e você também deve estar. Vamos dormir Cuddy. Pediu ele, levantando-se da cama para buscar um edredon no armário.

House colocou o edredon sobre eles, virou de lado e abraçou, aquela seria a melhor noite que ele passaria em anos, se não fosse pela lascinante dor que estava sentindo. Assim que Cuddy fechou os olhos, House apertou uma das mãos sobre sua perna, tentando suprimir a dor, para que Cuddy não percebesse nada. Ele mesmo tentou dormir, abraçado a ela, fechou os olhos e se deixou levar pelo som da respiração da mulher que começava a dormir ao seu lado.

- Boa noite, House. Disse ela, sonolenta.

- Boa noite, Cuddy. Disse ele, beijando-lhe o pescoço, e apoiando a cabeça ali, em seguida.

Durante a noite, assim que Cuddy se levantou, sentiu um vazio ao perceber que House não estava ao seu lado na cama. Ela se enrolou em um lençol e se levantou o mais rápido que conseguiu, ao ouvir um barulho vindo do banheiro.

- House! O que está acontecendo? Questionou ela, ao vê-lo caído no chão.

- Minha perna dói...eu não consigo mais Cuddy, preciso do meu remédio! Exclamou ele, tentando se levantar do chão.

Cuddy jamais havia visto House daquele jeito, ela podia jurar que ele estava chorando, tamanha a dor que sentia na perna. Todo o corpo dele se debatia, e o suor frio escorria por sua testa.

- Aguente House, só mais um pouco...isso é só uma das crises, por favor...aguente....Pediu ela, abraçando-o no chão, enquanto tirava o frasco de Vicodin de suas mãos.

- Vá embora, vá embora Cuddy! Não quero que você me veja assim! Gritou ele, empurrando-a.

- Eu não vou a lugar algum...não tente me afastar, porque você não vai conseguir dessa vez House. Afirmou ela.

Cuddy se levantou do chão e esvaziou no vaso todo o conteúdo do frasco de Vicodin, dando descarga em seguida.

- Eu estou aqui para ajudar você e é isso que eu vou fazer. Completou ela.

Com a ajuda de Cuddy, House se levantou do chão e ela o colocou dentro da banheira, ajudou-o a se livrar da calça de pijama, ligou o chuveiro e deixou que a água quente escorresse sobre sua perna dolorida. Massageando-a debaixo da água.

- Acalme-se House, isso não vai durar muito. Avisou ela, enquanto massageava a perna dele, debaixo da água quente.

House estava de olhos cerrados, e com o corpo totalmente estremecido, tentando controlar a dor e os efeitos da abstinência.

Ela puxou o rosto dele em sua direção, fazendo com que ele abrisse os olhos e a notasse a sua frente. Cuddy cobriu os lábios dele com os seus, pressionando sua língua para dentro da boca de House, tentando fazer com que ele se concentrasse nela e deixasse a dor em segundo plano. Ele não correspondia ao beijo, e se manteve paralisado enquanto ela o beijava.

- Por favor House, me beije...Pediu ela, beijando-o novamente.

Finalmente, House sucumbiu às tentativas de Cuddy e retruibuiu o beijo, relaxando seu corpo, e deixando-se levar pela sensação indescritível de beijá-la mais uma vez, sob a água do chuveiro. Os lábios de Cuddy pareciam ainda mais macios e sensíveis, e House já não conseguia conter o desejo de tê-la novamente. Ela soltou o lençol de seu corpo e entrou na banheira, ficando de pé a frente de House, que a olhava com desejo. Ele esticou o braço, mandando que ela se aproximasse ainda mais dele enquanto admirava seu corpo totalmente nu a sua frente. Cuddy ficou exatamente debaixo do chuveiro, com a água escorrendo por todo seu corpo, quando House começou a beija-la, começando por cada joelho, subindo em direção a cada coxa, sem esquecer de nenhuma parte dela.

Ele continuou seu trajeto, beijando o corpo molhado de Cuddy, até que a dor em sua perna falou mais alto e ele precisou parar. Levou ambas as mãos em direção à perna direita e soltou um abafado grito de dor. Cuddy já não sabia o que fazer para ajudá-lo, apenas sentou-se atrás dele, envolveu suas mãos na cintura de House e o abraçou, tentando dissipar a dor que ele sentia. Ela o apertou contra si, encostou o queixo sobre seu ombro e beijou o pescoço de House, enquanto a água do chuveiro ainda caía sobre ambos.

House soltou sua perna por um instante, inclinou o rosto na direção de Cuddy e a beijou novamente, tentando se esquecer da intensidade da dor. Por alguns segundos ele parou de beijá-la e solou um gemido abafado, que Cuddy não dizer se era pela dor ou por estar beijando-a, mesmo assim ela encostou sua testa sobre a dele, sem perder o contato com seus olhos.

- Ainda quer que eu vá embora? Perguntou ela.

Ele respirou fundo, passou uma das mãos pelo rosto de Cuddy, afastou sua testa da dela e puxou ainda mais as mãos de Cuddy sobre sua cintura, apertando-a naquela posição, como se não quisesse deixá-la ir.

- Não. Foi tudo o que ele conseguiu responder.

Por vários minutos eles continuaram dentro da banheira. House esticou as pernas e Cuddy continuou a abraçá-lo, passando seu rosto suavemente pela barba dele, tentando fazê-lo distraí-lo da dor das mais variadas formas. Ele apenas fechou os olhos e aproveitou cada instante que passava com ela ao seu lado.

**FIM DA PARTE 1**


End file.
